


Anniversary

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fill for Scerek + anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Derek waits until they’re done eating, have washed the dishes and are seated on the couch before he pulls out the small gift box from it’s hiding place under the seat cushion. “Here.” He says, holding it out towards his lover.  
  


It remains hanging between them, making Derek feel awkward and irritated in equal parts as Scott just stares, stares and stares some more at the blue wrapping paper. “What’s this?” He finally asks, accepting the present.  
  


Derek breathes out in relief, nodding towards the box as he replies, “Open it.” The younger man glances up at him before turning back to the flat box in his hands. Derek nods once more in reassurance and waits, scooting forward on the sofa until their thighs are touching.  
  


Scott makes quick work of the wrapping paper, tearing it off carefully with his claws before he pulls the top off. Derek’s eyes at locked on the smile that’s bloomed on Scott’s face. When that smile gets directed towards him, Derek feels a little blinded and completely winded when he hoarsely says, “Happy anniversary.”  
  


“I didn’t think you remembered.” Scott replies quietly, voice warm and joyous, leaning into the arm that Derek’s slung out on the couch behind the other man’s shoulders.  
  


With a slightly embarrassed grimace, Derek eyes the TV before grumbling, “I was going to in the morning. But you’d already left by the time I woke up."   
  


Scott clicks his tongue and presses closer against the older werewolf’s body. "Better late than never then.” He offers, turning his attention back to his present. Derek watches with a smile as he examines the gift certificate and the CD’s before picking up the envelope at the bottom. “There’s more?” Scott asks, eyes twinkling with delight.  
  


Nodding, Derek has to hold a grin back when Scott pulls the flap open and pulls the tickets out. The way he sucks his breath in and whispers, “No  _way_.” before turning to look in awe at Derek makes their price tag well worth it. “Derek, this is too much.”  
  


“No.” He shakes his head, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “It really wasn’t. Nothing is when it comes to you.”


End file.
